johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf 2: Basic Knowledge
This page will cover the basic knowledge and tactics you can utilize for the game to ensure you can make it through. Keep Moving/Use Cover During firefights, it's very important that you survive. One strategy to use is that you keep moving around, staying in one spot is a good way to have your insides fill up with hot lead. Also use cover whenever possible, but it's also equally important that not to stay in cover for one spot too long, because cover deteriorates over time from enemy fire. Don't forget to reload Frequently reloading may seem like a chore, but it can really help you as it's important to have full magazines when you get into a firefight. Having to reload during a firefight will put you in a very vulnerable position, and reloading your weapon when it's empty takes longer, plus it also saves on your ammo reserves. The small things matters as much as the big things It's important to also keep a steady level of ammo, health and armor. However, if you only need a small boost of any of the preceding, you may just need a small boost. Try to look for guns that are dropped from dead enemies, or food items, or even helmets that will give you just a small boost in ammo, health and armor and leave the big ammo boxes, the first aid kits and the armor vests for a time when you really need them. A new way to "dual" You may know that in The New Order and The Old Blood, BJ can dual wield weapons. However in The New Colossus, it is taken to a new level. You can now dual wield different weapons. But, just one combination isn't good for all situations. Try mixing up your dial weapon sets to see which dual set is good for the situation you are currently in. For instance, the Sturmgewehr/Schockhammer X combination (which is a reference to the first Terminator movie) is good if you're dealing with not just human Nazi Elite Soldiers, but also the ultra fast Robosoldaten. While the Timeline Specific Weapon (either the Laserkraftwerk or the Deiselkraftwerk)/Kampfpistole combination is good for when you're dealing with a horde of strong enemies such as the Ubersoldaten. Shutting Down Command and Control Much like in the 2 previous games, you can either go in with guns blazing, or you can take your time and pick off Nazis one-by-one, and doing the latter saves on precious ammo, health and armor. To ensure you avoid unnecessary fire fights, it's essential to eliminate the Nazi CO, as if they become aware of your presence, they'll alert the area and send in reinforcements and they'll keep on doing it until they are dead. So, if you're good enough you can take out the CO as well as other Nazis as well. Mechanical Nazis In a world run by Nazis, the enemy is both man *and* machine. You will have to contend with mechanical enemies in places where you least expect them and at inconvenient times. Mechanical enemies are immune to silent headshots and are quite fast and shoot laser weapons that do more damage than regular guns human Nazis wield. Try to follow their movements and shoot when you have a clear shot, and try to use a powerful weapon like the Schockhammer X or a heavy weapon. Diffiulty Knowledge Everytime you start a new game, you're given a choice of any difficulty level. Much like with other id Software games (or any video game for that matter) the higher the difficulty, the more enemies you'll see, and higher the likelyhood of seeing more of the game's stronger enemies, you'll also have less opportunities to restore ammo, health and armor. Recommended Upgrades Upgrade kits help upgrade your weapons. However it is highly recommended to use the first upgrade kits you find on upgrades that will help you in the missions you need to complete in the game. Pistole~Supressor Going in silently will help you survive unaviodable firefights. The Hatchet is actually the ideal weapon to use if you like using stealth, but you can only throw the Hatchet so far. Using a silent Pistole can help this somewhat (especially if you're a sharpshooter and can take head shots. The problem is that a silent Pistole doesn't do much in actual firefights. Maschinenpistole~Nailgun A slightly better weapon to use when you have to go into a unsuspecting fire fight against Nazis, but with it's low killing power, it's practically useless against strong enemies like Ubersoldaten. Te Nailgun upgrade helps with this somewhat as it raises the killing power of the Maschinenpistole, but it quickly heats up the gun causing it to jam. Sturmgewehr~Armor Piercing The Sturmgewehr is already a formidable weapon, but you'll find out that it does very little damage to mechanical enemies. This upgrade can help with this as it can really put the pain on mechanical enemies. Schockhammer X~Extended Magazine The Schockhammer X is also a formidable weapon, but it's small magazine only holds 20 rounds. Extending it's magazine helps with this as the magazine will last longer and you don't have to reload as often. Kampfpistole~Rocket Already a powerful weapon, however the small rockets don't explode on impact. This upgrade will help make sure you don't accidently and recklessly damage yourself with your own rockets. Laserkraftwerk~Extended Battery Another powerful weapon, but it requires frequent recharging and charging stations are hard to come by. This upgrade will help for the battery to last longer. Deiselkraftwerk~Extended Tank This weapon already needs a lot of upgrades for it to be useful. However, it has a very small tank and can only hold little deisel. This upgrade will help the weapon to have more deisel and last longer.